CHRISTMAS'S EVE
by Eowin Symbelmine
Summary: Na véspera de Natal, Ianto prepara uma surpresa para Jack. Yaoi, Lemon Jack/Ianto. NC 17.


**DISCLAIMER:**

Torchwood e seus personagens não me pertencem, todos os direitos são pro querido-fofo-mestre Russel T. Davies e para a BBC Wales.

**WARNING:** Adivinha? Essa fic tem Shounen-ai, Slash, Yaoi, Boy Love! Além de cenas de sexo HxH! Poooortanto, se você não gosta, utilize-se desse maravilhoso recurso do navegador chamado "voltar", e procure algo que te agrade. Falow? E caso goste... **ENJOY THE FIC!**

**CHRISTMAS'S EVE**

O zumbido monótono das máquinas do Hub embalava seus pensamentos. O capitão Jack Harkness tentava analisar o último relatório de atividade da fenda que Tosh deixara em sua mesa naquela manhã, mas as palavras se embaralhavam diante de seus olhos. Um cansaço enorme se espalhava por seus membros, mas não era um cansaço físico. Era mais como uma fadiga da alma.

Um toque breve na porta despertou-o. Erguendo a cabeça, viu o rosto de Ianto na fresta, e sorriu de leve.

- Jack? Você já terminou por aí?

- Sim. – ele suspirou e largou o relatório, massageando as têmporas de leve – Não vou conseguir mais nada por aqui hoje. E os outros?

- Já foram embora. Você esqueceu? É Véspera de Natal. – Ianto sorriu de leve – O que me leva à minha próxima pergunta: você fez algum plano para hoje? – Jack ergueu uma sobrancelha, com um sorriso de canto.

- Por quê? _Você_ tem?

- Bem... se você me acompanhar até a sala de reuniões, tenho uma surpresa pra você.

Ianto saiu a passos largos em direção à sala de reuniões, olhando para trás e rindo da cara de dúvida de Jack, que vinha devagar em seu encalço. Ao chegar à porta da sala, Ianto abriu-a com um floreio.

- Ta-dah!

A mesa estava posta para dois, com louça festiva, flores e velas. Uma pequena ceia de Natal se espalhava por ela, incluindo um pudim de Natal em miniatura, não maior que uma xícara de café. O espanto era visível no rosto de Jack, enquanto ele se encaminhava à porta.

- Não, não, não! – Ianto ergueu um dedo, impedindo-lhe o avanço. – Olhe para cima. – Jack ergueu o olhar para o batente da porta e um sorriso satisfeito espalhou-se em seu rosto.

- Visco... muito inteligente. Parece que não tenho escolha. – ele puxou Ianto com força, beijando-o com sede. Ianto entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos lisos de Jack, entregando-se de todo. Por um longo tempo, os dois saíram do tempo e do espaço, perdendo-se nos lábios um do outro. Quando não podiam mais respirar, partiram o beijo, respirando ofegantes, as cabeças apoiadas.

- Bom, se a noite seguir nesse ritmo, será um excelente Natal. – Ianto deu uma risadinha sarcástica, e Jack sorriu. – Parece que você fez planos ambiciosos, Ianto Jones. Você foi um bom menino este ano?

Ianto não respondeu, apenas dando a volta na mesa, sentando-se de frente para Jack. Seus olhos brilhavam com malícia. Jack não podia fazer nada além de sorrir, satisfeito com a surpresa de Natal.

Depois de uma ceia pontuada de sorrisos e insinuações, Jack terminou de beber com vagar a última taça de champagne, deixando seus olhos pairarem sobre Ianto, que sustentava um de seus sorrisos contidos e irônicos, enquanto desabotoava a gola da camisa, recostando-se na cadeira. O capitão ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Sabe, Ian... se eu tivesse um pouco mais de energia, arrastava você para debaixo daquele visco de novo.

Ianto soltou uma gargalhada satisfeita, enquanto apontava um dedo para o alto teto da sala. Jack ergueu o olhar e viu que uma rede tecida inteiramente de viscos o tomava. Ele riu com vontade.

- Ianto Jones, você é um maldito gênio.

Ianto ergueu-se e foi até a cadeira onde Jack recostava-se, sentando provocativamente no colo dele, de pernas abertas, os peitos largos tocando-se, as ereções roçando uma na outra. O galês abaixou-se e mordeu o lóbulo da orelha do capitão.

- Agora, - ele falou, num sussurro rouco – é hora de trocarmos presentes.

Jack respirou fundo, as mãos percorrendo as coxas de Ianto e ancorando-se na cintura estreita dele, puxando-o para um beijo sôfrego. Ianto enlaçou o pescoço de Jack, mergulhando as mãos no cabelo liso e sedoso, que sempre parecia cheirar à maresia. Por um longo tempo, os dois se entregaram ao beijo, os corpos pressionados, provocando-se. Jack rompeu o contato, encarando Ianto com seu sorriso diabólico.

- E então, Ianto... você foi ou não foi um bom menino?

- Ah, não... – o galês sussurrou, com a voz enrouquecida enquanto passava lentamente as mãos no peito largo do americano, desabotoando com habilidade a camisa, deixando exposta a pele lisa e dourada. – Eu fui muito, _muito_ travesso. – ele continuou o caminho, seus dedos longos e hábeis encontrando o cós da calça de Jack, libertando a ereção pulsante. Ele começou a acariciar devagar o capitão, masturbando-o com uma lentidão enlouquecedora - Fui travesso no seu escritório... no quarto subterrâneo... na estufa... na mesa da Tosh... nas celas de contenção...

- Não esqueça a enfermaria. – Jack sussurrou, a testa porejada de suor, as mãos cravando-se com mais força na cintura de Ianto, como se ele fosse a única coisa que o impedisse de sair voando.

- Nunca... mas não acha estranho que a sala de reuniões tenha escapado das minhas... _travessuras_? Acho que já é hora de corrigirmos isso.

Ianto observou o rosto de Jack, acelerando o movimento da mão. Um sorriso mínimo insinuou-se em seu rosto ao ver que Jack mordia os lábios, impedindo qualquer gemido involuntário de lhe escapar. Força do hábito, talvez, derivado de todas as vezes que eles fizeram amor no minúsculo catre subterrâneo de Jack, enquanto os outros trabalhavam no Hub logo acima. Quando sentiu o corpo de Jack retesar-se, aproximando-se do orgasmo, Ianto desacelerou de súbito, até quase parar o movimento. Jack olhou-o através das pálpebras semicerradas, arfando.

- Você é mau, Ianto Jones. E agora vai pagar por isso. - Jack jogou Ianto contra a mesa da sala de reuniões de uma maneira brusca, que fez o outro arfar e soltar um gemido, misto de surpresa e prazer. Ele rasgou a camisa do galês com brutalidade, beijando a pele exposta do peito até o cós da calça. Ergueu o rosto apenas para olhar um instante nos olhos do amante, enquanto abria o cinto e lhe expunha o membro. Deu um sorriso e uma piscadela, antes de abocanhar a ereção do galês.

Ianto soltou um grito animalesco, agitando as mãos em busca de apoio e derrubando as louças e os restos da ceia no chão. As coisas quebraram com estrépito, mas nem mesmo isso pareceu perturbar Jack, que impunha um ritmo cada vez mais implacável com a boca. Enquanto sugava e mordiscava, ele trabalhava com as mãos, tirando as calças de Ianto e penetrando-o lentamente com um dedo. Ianto inspirou com força, agarrando os cabelos de Jack enquanto derrubava o corpo sobre a mesa, perdendo completamente o apoio. Jack subiu, beijando e mordiscando o abdômen e o peito do galês, enquanto o penetrava com os dedos. Olhou nos olhos de Ianto, já nublados, e beijou-o lentamente, deixando o outro sentir o próprio gosto na língua de Jack. Ele rompeu o beijo e encarou o rosto afogueado do galês, com os olhos fechados e a respiração entrecortada. Então, sem nenhum aviso, tirou os dedos e penetrou-o de uma só vez.

Um gemido longo, misto de dor e prazer, escapou dos lábios de Ianto. Antes mesmo que seu corpo pudesse se acostumar à invasão, Jack começou um enlouquecedor movimento de vai e vem, segurando a cintura estreita, inclinando-se para depositar beijos leves no pescoço do outro. Ianto enlaçou a cintura de Jack com as pernas e o pescoço com os braços, içando o corpo de forma que os dois ficassem abraçados, as testas tocando-se, sorrisos idênticos nos lábios. O galês começou a movimentar os quadris de forma mais incisiva, incitando o capitão a acelerar o movimento, sentindo crescer dentro de si aquele prazer explosivo que só Jack fora capaz de lhe proporcionar. Sentindo que o outro não ia aguentar por muito tempo, Jack mexeu-se e estocou fortemente a próstata de Ianto uma, duas, três vezes, até ouvir o outro gritar e sentir o calor do gozo dele entre seus corpos. O prazer na voz do amante levou-o, e com mais dois movimentos de quadril sentiu seu próprio orgasmo chegar, explodindo como uma supernova por trás de suas pálpebras fechadas, enquanto ele gemia o nome de Ianto, buscando-lhe a boca para um beijo sedento. Ainda segurando o galês firmemente contra seu corpo, Jack deitou-se no chão da sala de reuniões, tentando escapar da bagunça de louças partidas e guardanapos espalhados que eles haviam deixado. Abraçou o outro com força, os olhos fechados, aspirando o cheiro característico dele, sentindo que ele deitava a cabeça em seu ombro, exausto.

- Esquecemos do pudim de Natal. – Ianto murmurou, com voz sonolenta. – Se não comermos, minha irmã vai me matar. – Jack riu e, com cuidado, soergueu o corpo e pegou o pequeno pudim de Natal nas mãos, partindo-o em dois. Colocou uma metade na boca de Ianto, que deitava de olhos fechados, e comeu a outra, parando de mastigar ao sentir algo duro. Colocou a mão na boca e viu Ianto repetir o mesmo gesto, tirando uma moeda de prata de dentro da boca. Ele já sabia o que ia encontrar na própria boca, então não foi surpresa encontrar um anel dourado, simples, mas belo.

- Um pudim de Natal tradicional, com certeza. – ele falou, sorrindo, enquanto pegava a mão esquerda de Ianto e deslizava o anel em seu anelar, beijando-lhe a mão em seguida. – Feliz Natal, Ianto. – Ianto sorriu, colocando a moeda de prata sobre o peito de Jack.

- Feliz Natal, Jack. Faça um desejo. – Jack olhou fundo nos olhos de Ianto, sussurrando com os lábios encostados aos dele.

- Não preciso.

JH/IJ-JH/IJ- JH/IJ-JH/IJ- JH/IJ-JH/IJ- JH/IJ-JH/IJ

N/A: Um pouquinho de sacanagem pra apimentar as vidas das fãs de Torchwood \o/ E uma fofurinha no final, só pra adoçar a pimenta.

Dedicada com muito amor e carinho para a minha little sista e fãzona de Janto, Arwen Granger, e para a minha queridíssima amiga Videl, outra fãzoca de carteirinha do capitão 3

E me desculpem se ficou com jeito de romance de banca =.= Passei a adolescência lendo _Julia_, _Sabrina_ e _Bianca_, huahuahuahuahuahua XD

Deha mata!

Eowin


End file.
